finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Accordo
The Accordo Protectorate is a league of towns focused on maritime trade in the world of Eos in Final Fantasy XV. An island or archipelago-spanning nation in the Cygillan Ocean, Accordo is to the southeast of the Lucian Continent. Its most prominent city is Altissia, a city on water navigated via waterways. It is part of the Niflheim Empire, but has its own government led by the first secretary in Altissia, Camelia Claustra. Story Accordo was established before the adoption of the modern calendar system, after the king guarding the Crystal drove Starscourge from Eos 2000 years ago. Accordo grew commercially prosperous, and on M.E. 1, 755 years ago, it adopted the modern calendar alongside the nations of Lucis, Niflheim and Tenebrae. Accordo and Lucis have joined forces against imperial oppression in the past. Circa M.E. 606 Niflheim fought the Lucian-Accordian Allied Forces until the Lucian king erected the Wall around the whole of the Cavaugh region that includes the Crown City of Insomnia, and took up a siege position. The empire annexed the protectorate, but due to the two nations' incompatible cultures Niflheim permitted Accordo a measure of political autonomy. In M.E. 725, Prince Regis and his company made a trip to Accordo to restore the Lucian-Accordian alliance against the empire. Niflheim breached the three regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, and though Lucis challenged the empire, they were pushed back. Regis was forced to withdraw to the Crown City due to the Lucian army's defeat and the range of the Wall was pulled back to Insomnia's ramparts. During their stay in Altissia, Regis's friend Weskham Armaugh had met Camelia Claustra, then-leader of an antiestablishment resistance force. Their friendship would help reestablish conciliatory relations between Lucis and Accordo. In M.E. 756 Niflheim invades Insomnia, and King Regis, Lady Lunafreya—the Oracle—and Regis's son Prince Noctis are reported dead. Altissia is where Lunafreya and Noctis were meant to have been wed as per the failed peace-treaty between Lucis and Niflheim, and her wedding dress is put in display in a memorial of her in the city. In truth, the prince was not in the city when it was invaded and Lunafreya also escaped unharmed. She makes her way to Altissia to rouse the sleeping sea goddess Leviathan, and becomes sheltered by the local government. Camelia Claustra, now the first secretary, announces that Lady Lunafreya is in the custody of Altissian officials. Citing safety concerns during the Lucian peace talks, Claustra stresses the need for pragmatism in negotiating the Oracle's repatriation. Noctis makes his way to Altissia in secrecy and negotiates with Claustra for her to let Lunafreya awaken Leviathan. Niflheim's forces make their way to the city as well, but Lunafreya nevertheless addresses the masses before approaching Leviathan. She helps Noctis forge a covenant with her but Altissia is destroyed by the rampaging Leviathan's tidal wave and Lunafreya is killed by the chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. The government of Accordo declares a state of national emergency. When darkness begins to overrun Eos many refugees from Accordo that made it to Lestallum hope that they can send power to their homeland. Though Accordo lacks electricity, survivors still make their way to Lestallum up to ten years that Noctis is asleep in the Crystal. Creation and development The ''Final Fantasy XV'' E3 2013 trailer says that "Niflheim has already waged war for crystals in Solheim, Tenebrae and Accordo", but Accordo never had a crystal in the final game. Gallery Accordo-at-night-FFXV.png|Accordo in the TGS14 trailer. Eos-FFXV.png|Accordo is the smallest continent on the lower right corner. Final Fantasy XV Topographical2.png|Accordo on an early version of the world map, located in a bay on the right. Etymology References de:Accordo pt-br:Accordo Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XV Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy XV